


Tender Love and Care?

by fallen_fell_frisk



Series: The RISK Archive [1]
Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale, WTU, Welcome to the Underworld
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Angst, F/M, Frans - Freeform, Shippy, Underfell, Undertale AU, demon kitty, world building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 10:03:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16116134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallen_fell_frisk/pseuds/fallen_fell_frisk
Summary: A demon version of (UF Sans) Red is framed in the killing of innocent humans and as punishment, is forced into a cat-like form after being cursed to wear a collar that suppresses his abilities. The curse is unclear and varies from demon to demon. To break it he must find something of his past but demons don't have pasts? Do they? Frisk finds him bleeding in an alleyway on her way home from work only to end up scooping up the fluffy cat and taking care of him except she gets way more than she bargained for. She eventually accidentally misconstrues his words and ends up thinking he is an angel, a guardian angel. Sometimes the past can be the key to your future....{Sans X Frisk} {Red X Frisk} {Super wholesome angst and fun. This is part 1 of the RISK (Red X Frisk) Archive, a series of various fics all compiled for all those Frans lovers. Frisk is an adult and female in these fics as a disclaimer. Some will be NSFW others will be SFW make sure you read the tags.}





	Tender Love and Care?

**Tender Love and Care?** **  
** _ {Chapter 1: Framed} _

 

Life can be monotonous and boring even in its most tumultuous times. It moves on without so much as a sideways glance from those that pass it by. The morning routines of others just adding to the base and never-ending wheel of it all. You wake up. You eat. You go to work or to school. You come home and sleep. A mild variation between the pattern but rinse and repeat. That is what most think of when speaking from experience but not everyone stands on the wheel. What if life was more than just the birds of the sky and the beasts of the earth? What if something lurked within the deepest recesses of this world as all others proceed with their daily lives? A world untouched by the senses of humankind but spoken about in the context of damnation? What if Hell was not truly a construct of the mind at all but a physical realm in which beings resided, tampered, and amusedly broke the wheel of what we call life? 

 

It was an underground world comprised entirely of monsters. The very creatures that would have any mortal shaking in their boots and begging for their own boring lives back. As with any society, even these monsters have a  code by which they live and those that step out of line are punished accordingly. The humans are not supposed to be aware of their existence though from time to time certain jobs permit their presence.

 

Some jobs were required of low-level demons that would enter the rooms of children and scare them half to death. They would feed off the fear and anxiety until they were fully grown and then they would move on, sometimes. Others did jobs within their underground world forced to live no different than the humans that tread on the earth in which they were imprisoned. In reality how far removed were they from the creatures they preyed on. A normal misconception considering the lies spun about them by the human tongue, or were they? 

 

The stories of them being summoned by spilling innocent blood. Ones where they devoured children or gutted the weak. It was true they were a cruel race of beings of varying type but they were not cold-blooded killers  _ if not provoked anyway _ . At least not anymore as the acting king demanded more candor and decorum from his people. Those that refused to abide by the laws were banished to outer circles and away from the sanctum, the capital of the entire world. It was very akin to a monarchy with a king presiding over a series of smaller kingdoms each ruled by their own respective Princes. Each one with a rather specific attribute that made them clear as to their identity. All known as the Seven Deadly Sins. Each prince representing their title and namesake of the seven such as lust, greed, sloth, envy, pride, wrath, and gluttony. The lands in which they ruled also added to these titles through their exports or lifestyles. 

 

Those that were not forced into a life of mindless desk and scroll jobs were the real demons. The deal makers. A title only given to those that proved their worth. The ones that had the opportunity to interact with the humans, the soul collectors. The ones that were known for their mastery of the loophole and manipulation. It was a job that paid well as the darkness dwelling within in them made for a hole in their very being that was never sated. A hole that devoured what remained causing a numbing pain unlike any other. No sin or vice could possibly fill the void but only prolonged the suffering of their souls. Now, twisted only for the pain to be eased with the consumption of living souls. A kind of eternal power source. The more souls one has consumed the more power and therefore the higher the rank.    
  


The prior regime, if one could call it as such, let its denizens do as they so pleased causing havoc and bloodshed across both the realms of Hell and the earth. The blood of innocence and deviance alike soaked the ground without purpose. They were nothing but their title implied, monsters. As such their basic stereotype was formed but that old order was no more. There were those so lost that they continued to coat their hands in ruby without a second thought. These hollow beings of death and destruction were chased down one by one. Those that refused to abide by the new order.

 

Their punishments ranged from execution in which their already hollow souls would be shattered never to return. Others were made examples and stripped of their power to be demoted. Then there were the exiled. The ones that had no place in their world. The ones that continuously offended their new way of life and put their kind in jeopardy. The centuries had passed and humans no longer were like sheep led to the slaughter. They had become more and more resourceful even implementing forces beyond their understanding to finally shield from the wolves the preyed upon their being slinking in and out of the shadows. 

 

The power of the angels began to course through their veins. The veil had been lifted giving them a sight in which they were not inherently gifted. No longer did they sit idly by as demons sunk their teeth and claws into the those that had abandoned all hope. The weak and defenseless that felt there was no other solution in their grasp. They were known as the hunters of both demon kind and their half-bred ilk. It was no longer advantageous to tear souls asunder but rather to take a more economical approach. 

 

The booming voice of the Guard loomed overhead filling the cobblestone streets with its menacing aura. It was not every day that a Duke was to be exiled especially one under the kingdom of Lust. A demon of the old regime refusing to change his ways. A demon soaked in blood so deep that even his appearance and name surrounded the stigma. A demon that killed for the sake of it, for the sheer fun. He enjoyed watching the faces of others contort in pain as he ripped them to pieces. The demon known as Red. 

He had been dragged back to Hell after his little outing as his glowing red tongue slithered out between sharp teeth to get a taste. The humans always classified the taste of blood as something salty and rather unpleasant but to a demon, the soul-flavored the liquid giving him a prolonged high. It was worth it. A simple assignment where a couple had yet to pay their due after the deal was done. It was easy and satisfying. Now, however, he found that being abruptly summoned back home was the least of his concerns. He was a fugitive as he took his first steps down the street. The voice overhead caused the locals of the area to crane their necks to look at the one it spoke of. 

 

A gruff growl escaped his jagged grin, now frown, as he attempted to piece together why he was being called out. The humans needed to pay he took care of it. End of story. It was his job especially after the switch in authority. The centuries had not been kind to his preferred way of life. How he missed the good old days. The ones were he could do whatever he wanted without having to answer for it. What did this new king think he was...god? Apparently, the fucker thought he could change the hearts and minds of his subjects with a snap of his fingers. Fat chance. His frustrations increased as his skeletal tail flicked back and forth very akin to that of an angry cat. What kind of demon was supposed to be placed on a leash!? It was lunacy. Clearly, the rest of them had forgotten exactly what their kind was. What they were meant to be. 

 

Instead of trying to run from the Guard, it was near impossible anyway since his brother ran the damn thing, he continued to soak and revel in the task he had just completed. The couple even had a kid. What a weakling. They didn’t even try to stop him. Not even a single whimper. They thought they were hidden from him but he knew they were there. He just didn’t care. It was all about the assignment. He could care less about some snot-nosed brat that thought they were safe. A thought lingered in his skull that maybe he should just kill the kid. What was one less brat in the world? They would end up a mess anyway seeing what they saw and trying to explain it away. Pathetic. Humans were so pathetic. Naturally, he would act on the instinct and murder the kid but he stopped himself.  _ Not worth his time...  _

 

The skeletal demon leaned against one of the brick walls of an abandoned building. This was the outskirts of the kingdom the place that no demon of status would set foot. He could give a damn about titles even though he had one only to stop and pull a cigar from his pocket and took a puff. He honestly had no intention of running so instead he would just wait to hear that sharp clang of metal upon cobblestone. The mess would be sorted and he would go back to his seemingly endless and insufferable position. 

 

It was then he raised his head to the hues of molten reds, oranges, and blacks that composed their so-called sky. The humans had everything while they were forced to live in a pit. His disdain for the race only seemed to grow over time leaving him biting into his cigar rather than just holding it between his maw. A few moments later and he snapped the thing in half watching as the remains lifelessly tumbled to the ground. He was not in the mood for any kind of self-reflection. That hole that ate away at his soul only appeared to sustain more and more decay. It was hollowing out his very being. A hole which could never truly be filled. It hurt and yet he did not know or care to know why that would even be the case. 

 

The clatter of metal-laden boot steps grew in volume. Right on time as always. Did they honestly believe that he was going to send them on a chase throughout the entire kingdom? They clearly did not know Red well enough to make such an assertion. He was not lazy per say but when it came to not giving a fuck he was your guy. If he was honest with himself he did not care about anything. Even his aforementioned brother was not always on his list. Truly a sad existence. The canines glared down at him with fiery eyes. They might as well have been black pits ablaze with the fires of Hell itself. 

 

They growled fiercely with tongues lolling to one side teeth bared, “Red Fontaine you are hereby ordered by the King to be punished for your consistent and blatant failure in adhering to the law.” The mutt that stepped forward was one with a milky blue eye and an opposing amber orb set in a husky like face. The scars that marred its face traveled over the right eyelid and some could be found on its broad shoulders. It had a feral look to it very similar to what humans perceive as werewolves. The mange of the King’s elite Guard. His brother, however, was nowhere to be seen, “Tha fuck ya on about Doggo? I ain’t done nothin but ma fuckin job.” He managed to speak through his locked teeth. He was seriously being brought in again? He did not even do anything this time, “Damned if ya do damned if ya don’t.” He hoped the pun would not be lost on them not that they would appreciate it, the mongrels.  

 

Doggo’s eyes narrowed as he shoved the skeleton off the wall he had been leaning against. Typical. The Guard was an elite group but they were also thuggish in their operations. It was not like his brother did not try to inject some kind of obedience into the group. He should have muzzled them that's what he should have done. His sockets were squinted as he put his hands up, “aight aight I’m goin.” He lowered his hands only to have them forcefully tied behind his back. Well, at least they were not stupid enough to take him without precaution. He could easily use his magic but with magical cuffs he was powerless. 

 

The walk toward the Capital was as eventful as ever. Everyone probably knew by now what he had done even if he had no fucking clue. The outer edges of the city were more delipidated with brick buildings slowly decaying into the dust from which they were made. Here and there would be boarded up windows with glass littering the cobblestone roads. It looked as though the town had not come out of the Middle Ages. There were fires that burned illuminating the way through dark allies. Not a spot of technology to be seen. 

 

The only instance that technology was even utilized was the Capital. The further the kingdom within the circles the more in disarray. The worst had to be Sloth’s domain at the very edges of Hell. It almost bordered Purgatory it was so out of the way, rather fitting for a kingdom run by one of the laziest creatures he had ever seen. The circle he called home was only one ring out and therefore more prosperous in the fruits of its quality of life. If you could even consider this a life. It was more like a punishment. You deal with the cards you are dealt with even if they were shitty. 

 

A horrifying fact about their prison was that it was not just adults but a wide variety of offenders. He found himself wondering why a child had found themselves here. That was a lie he knew why. They were the children sacrificed to demons who had no decision of their own. Their souls were bound to Hell but they had done nothing wrong. Heaven did not want them so they were stuck in Hell due to the actions of others. Those that had done such an action to innocent souls had the worst punishments laid out for them. It made drawn and quartering look like a love tap. Why should he care anyway?

 

Their dulling eyes never turned away from the procession. A few of them held scraps of food in their pale hands. This place was reserved for the worst of the worse in both life and death. Those who had the misfortune to wind up in this place during adolescence stayed that way for all eternity. That meant that there were rarely new children all of them, humans. They were not to be harmed as they were far too young to be treated like their adult offenders. All of them were just kids trying to live in this horrid place. He could see five of them in total. It struck a chord in him. It was the only time he felt sorry for anyone. They just stared at him in silence as he passed by looking as nonchalant as possible. The closer the bright lights of the Capital came into view the more others stopped to stare.  _ What the fuck are ya starin at? _

 

He knew why of course since this was his domain. They all knew or had heard of Red Fontaine and his ruthless Guard of a brother. It was no wonder they stopped to watch the “escort” walk by. Not a word. A pin could have dropped in the middle of the street and everyone would be able to hear the crisp ping of metal upon stone. That was when he realized that his claws were still painted in human blood. They could probably smell it. It was not an uncommon sight, yet, it was unnerving for someone as high in rank as him to be openly seen in such a state regardless of reputation. He clenched his fists at his sides only to be jabbed by one of the mutts “encouraged” to move faster. They wanted to be around him as little as possible. A lot of them objected for Lust to even have him in the court. That was how they saw him. A monster among monsters. One that had given over to his primal instincts and acted without abandon. He had no ties. No sympathy. He was an empty shell and nothing more. 

 

The Capital was distinctly different than the dilapidated streets he had been forced to walk through. It shone with pillars of light that one could be blinded by if they stared too long. The streets morphed into bricks that were flecked by some kind of metal and unlike the area from before there were tall skyscrapers that seemed to stretch endlessly. In the center of it all was a giant mansion. They all called it the castle but it was more that of a luxurious state house. It stood out from the rest with obsidian spires and blue flickering flames. Every Prince had been associated with a color of some sort with exception to the king yet he seemed to favor the cooler colors. Red for some reason preferred a deep blue that sparkled like what the humans called a sapphire. It was beyond him why they held rocks in high value but that one always had caught his attention. 

 

He was lead to the front gates where the mutts pushed him forward, “King’s waitin mate I wouldn't keep em.” It was Doggo who decided to at least give the other demon so more friendly advice. That or it was a threat, probably the latter. He just shoved his hands in the pockets of his jacket with a huff. His strides took him to the front door which upon his arrival flew open illuminating the sconces in a shower of blue sparks. The blue glow bounced off the ornate walls, metal sconces, marble floors, and grand staircase. He did not really have the time or patience to marvel at the opulence the king flourished in. 

 

Red already knew where to go as he had been there multiple times. Not all for some kind of offense but rather to see his brother. They would be in the throne room awaiting his arrival and hopefully be able to sort out this mess. The hallways seemed a lot longer than he remembered. Eventually, he made it to the tallest door and shoved it open with his foot. On one corner of the throne was his brother clad in his obsidian and scarlet armor. It was a stark contrast to his pristine white bones. Then, of course, was the king. 

 

When most human souls were brought before the king they were expecting a creature upon the throne of Hell that would strike terror into the hearts of demonkind and humankind alike. That was not what they ever received but make no mistake as behind that suave smile was a creature darker and more deadly than his brothers combined. At first glance, the king was rather lean and tall though not as tall as his head of the Guard. He had a facial structure in between himself and his brother. Red had pudgy cheeks, their words not his, while Boss resembled that of a more human-like anatomy. 

 

There were two sets of onyx horns that curled from his skull. The first set was the most dominant. They were horizontally placed horns that resembled that of a kudu though not as long. The second set was small like that of a topi and placed more toward the top center of his skull. A crown of sorts rested above his noble brow in twisted metals of various golds, blacks, and reds. A singular fuchsia gem cut into a diamond was encased in metal filigree keeping it in place. Every movement of his skeletal lips showed a pair of gleaming fangs and the lights within his eyes were a strange mix. He had heterochromia with the right eye being a molten red, orange, and yellow, while the left was a bright magenta.

 

The demons under his control tended to shroud themselves in darkness while he preferred to take his appearance from his late father. It was clear just by his attire alone that he still maintained his angelic bloodline. His white tailcoat stood out among the black and gold throne of twisted sculpted bones. A black collar sat at the base of his neck only to be framed by a massive volume of black fur. His exposed ribs glowed with a burning mix of fuchsia and amber. On each lapel, a set of 3 golden wings sat perched connected with golden chains. His sleeves were a combination of black and white with black fur trimmed cuffs that brushed against the bones of his wrist. A pair of white and black slacks completed the look along with a pair of plum thigh high boots. 

 

His mismatched eyes fell on the “visitor” that now stood before him. In one hand he balanced a wine glass with his legs draped over the side of his throne. He swirled the contents while staring at the demon he had summoned or rather demanded be present. His skeletal tail swayed back and forth curling from time to time with its joints glowing with the same magenta magic, “Ah, Red it is nice of you to join us.” His tone was unnervingly level for the situation at hand. That was King Nasaros’ way, “I was just discussing with your brother the events that have transpired.” 

 

Next to the throne stood Boss, Red’s older brother, who did not look once on his younger sibling. He looked like he was ashamed only addressing the King in a quieter voice than usual. Those that knew the Captain knew his pension for loud and boisterous exclamation. It was not a good sign that he now spoke at an acceptable level of volume, “Your majesty.” Red could see that his brother’s jagged mouth was being hindered by the tension he was holding in his jaw. Boss was not pleased. This, however, did not affect Nasaros as he swung his legs around to take a more kingly posture scraping his claw like digits against the metal arms of his twisted throne. His eyelights blazed in their sockets staring down the lesser demon, “Do you know why I have summoned you?” 

 

The skeleton demon crossed his arms in irritation glaring at the Prince turned King before his eyes flicked to his brother. Boss was still not looking at him. What had he done that had been so offensive. He knew the King was touchy with his new mandates but this was stupid. Just fucking stupid, “Can’t say I do yer highness.” His posture relaxed as he responded with a shrug of his bony shoulders. 

 

The King’s face held no sign of change when he spoke but listened intently as if he were on a judicial stand listening to a defendant which in his current position was not far from the truth. There were no juries in Hell. There were no trials in Hell. You were either guilty or innocent and you would live out the severity of your crimes as the ruling King saw fit. A good portion of demons began to accuse the new King of being too soft but those who knew the ruling monarch wholeheartedly disagree. Nas was fair but he was also stern and cold. His malicious ways were always within the presence of his court. He was as ruthless as they came and he would mentally torture you into submission if the opportunity arose. His lips were pulled into a tight line, “I see. Do you realize what your little stunt has caused this entire kingdom? You were doing so well. I even gave you a pass due to your own brothers insistence and this what you use it for… I must say I am rather...disappointed.”  

 

The seraphim demon’s tail flicked back and forth, “Your actions can no longer be permitted. The humans are failing by the day to acknowledge our existence and those that do fear us will not make deals if they hear of unnecessary slaughter. Now, what does that fear breed? Rebellion? Complication? A variety of unsavory outcomes in which I can neither predict or prepare for. Your blatant disregard for the rules of this system is no longer acceptable. I understand you were close to my father in the days past but he no longer resides on this throne. Do you, Red, feel that my title is not deserving?” Boss was looking more and more nervous as the conversation continued only to hear the king sigh in exasperation. 

 

Red was starting to become nervous. His past actions were not doing him any favors and his brother could only do so much. He knew what happened to demons that defied the King. No one ever heard from them ever again. They were either banished or something far more permanent, “Yer majesty. Hate ta break it to ya but I got no idea what tha problem is. Been on ma best behavior since I was summoned.” It was the truth, “Did ma job. Came back.” He flexed his blood dried fingers at his sides. Just a job like any other. You make a deal you get the soul. He was just there to collect... unless... 

 

Nasaros frowned and yet he could tell that the lesser demon of the court was telling the truth, “Then you are unaware of the ones in which you just slaughtered. The humans in which you collected from had no binding deals with our kind. They were free. The blood staining your fingers is the blood of innocence thus you have strayed two from their path of fate. I understand that we used to not care about the strings of the fates in millenia past however such strings wrap around us as well. A butterfly effect if you will. Tell me….were there any witnesses to your deeds.” He spoke matter of factly but there was a hint of anger under that velvety voice. 

 

The tension held in his phalanges was growing by the second causing him to splay them outward and close them in a loose fist continuously. The crimes for tampering with the strings of the Fates was one of the worst possible offences that could possibly be committed by their kind. If a human made a contract that string would be tied to the demon no longer altering the course of humanity. It was as if those under their contracts were anomalies. If they were not under contract then the string would be severed entirely altering and changing the strings of others closely associated causing a butterfly effect. Sometimes it could be repaired if it was one soul but he had taken two. All he could do was tell the truth, “Not what I was told. A kid saw me but they were too scared ta even show their face.” He honestly had not payed the kid any attention.

 

This was an egregious issue but the deed was done there was nothing even he could do about mending fate, “Red Fontaine you are aware of what the punishment for such actions is, correct?” He was significantly taller than Red and only a little shorter than Boss as he loomed over the convicted, “You are to be stripped of your power and your title and banished until such time as we can conceivably fix your mistake. If we cannot in a surface decades time then you will be executed as an example. Is that understood? Have I made myself clear?” The King had a frown on his face now as he watched for any sign of retaliation which Red was known for better than most.  

 

Boss fidgeted in the corner eye sockets wide when he heard of the punishment. He had not discussed this with the King prior. It was very much sudden, unexpected, and horrifying. He dare not speak up after such a direct reprimand. Meanwhile Red already knew his fate, heh...no pun intended, as he nodded. He had been set up but by who? He was unsure. He wanted to speak up but the look on Nas’ face was one that he did not want to exacerbate. All he did was reply with a simple, “Understood” as the mutts burst through the double doors of the throne room. 

 

Even if the Guard was under control by his very own brother they were still demons, petty, sadistic, mischievous, and destructive. Any excuse to take down someone with a title filled them with a faux glee. Not only did that mean that a new title was open but they also could tear down the one that owned it. Their teeth were bared with an almost sinister enthusiasm but before he was dragged away Nas spoke one final time, “It is a shame Red. You had so much potential. I do hope we meet in again in more... favorable... circumstances.” He was shoved out of the throne room none too gently and lead down various halls passing by doors and staircases. One by one they flew by and eventually he had lost track. 

 

The group proceeded deeper and deeper into the bowels of the pit only to finally stop at an iron door spotted with rust. It’s metal surface had deep claw marks in it. The widow set at the top was nothing more than a seven inch square with bars blocking the view. It was like a jail cell door out of a horror game. It groaned it’s protest as it swung open only for him to be shoved inside to his knees. All he could hear was the massive clang and click of the lock being set in place as he stared at the floor. He was supposed to feel something from this but all he could do was wait for the inevitable. A decade worth of time on the surface world was centuries in Hell.     

 

He stayed there in the dark for an amount of time that even he was unsure of before the door opened and in came a doctor rolling a trolly. She was smaller than him but the pale dragon looking demon pushed up her glasses with a scowl only to pull into a sinister jagged fang filled smirk, “Look at you all beaten down. Isn’t it just my luck that they would give me your case today.” She seemed overly enthusiastic about his suffering as she picked up a deadly looking syringe. A clawed nail came up to tap on the glass as the mad scientist proceeded forward grabbing Red by the collar, “Tsk tsk Red I thought you would have been more careful with your debauchery. Now let’s take a look at this pathetic thing you call a soul.” 

 

Great. Look who showed up. His sharp shark like teeth were gritted together looking more menacing than usual, “Alphys. What the fuck are ya doin here ya bitch!” Alphys may not have looked like much but she was a brilliant devious mind and the King’s top scientist after the death of his late father. Most would have said rest in peace but Red said good fuckin ridance. The drake pulled his soul from his rib cage but it was not what one thought of when seeing a soul. It had been leached of all life only a glowing red outline remained to faintly add color to the pure white upside down soul. Why was Alphys doing this? He did not have the faintest idea. 

 

That was when the scientist plunged the needle straight into the floating heart causing him to scream in agony. It was one thing to touch a soul it was another thing to puncture it. Most demons would have fainted from the pain but not Red. What she drew from the sea of white was a mixture of red and blue that swirled in the syringe. He dropped to the ground as it faded back into his chest and sweat drops began to form on his skull. His skeletal claw like fingers dug into the spot in which his ethereal heart had been extracted. That was just one way to torture someone. 

 

Alphys looked delighted as she pulled the syringe back moving over to the trolly she had rolled in. A massive spiked collar sat on it’s metal surface as she injected the item with the contents of the syringe. A series of runes began to glow in ruby red around the item before setting into the leather. It was finished, “May I say this is my best work yet.” She moved to the skeleton now on the floor before firmly securing the object around his neck with a smirk, “Don’t try to take it off you will only end up in unimaginable pain~” She paused, “On second thought try to take it off.” 

 

Red’s huddled form shifted tugging at his new collar, “What kind of kinky shit is this!?” He tried to forcefully remove it only for pain shoot up his vertebrae dropping him to the ground once more, “WHAT THE FUCK!?” Alphy’s snorting laughter filled the room as the small drake hovered over him, “I told you not to play with it. You can’t remove that. It will slowly drain you of your power until it is of an acceptable level. Also known as useless. I suggest you conserve your energy.” A finger came up to push up her glasses so they shone with a bright white glare hiding those black eyes swirled with red madness, “No demon has ever broken free of that curse. Enjoy your time Red~” She left without another world rolling her tray with her and he could have sworn she was humming the opening of some horror anime. The door fell closed once more leaving him in darkness. 

 

Days, weeks, years, decades? He did not know any concept of time. The dogs of the Guard had been torturing him for so long that eventually, it had worn him down. The cursed collar around his neck left him weaker by the day. When would be be free? How was his brother? Did they fix his mistake? Did they figure out who had set him up? All these questions with no answers. The weaker he became the more reflective he ended up maybe even gaining some kind of emotion he thought was lost. There was one that was starting to fill his head, longing. He wanted to be free, something beyond this life that he existed and one day his desires were heard. 

 

He lay there in the dark eyelights now a dull red in their sockets. He could barely keep them open anymore. The door to his prison cell opened but no one entered. It was a trap it just had to be who would open the cell and not enter? His level of caring had hit rock bottom as he made his way to the door of his freedom. He just had enough energy left to do the unthinkable and the action may just kill him. First, he had to escape the magically blocked cells so he could perform it. 

 

He passed row after row of halls until he found himself stumbling outside on the opposite side of the city. His legs could barely keep him up in this form as he used the last ounce of his magic to tear open a portal to the surface. It was better than waiting to be executed here. This last act would force the collar around his neck to suck the last bit of magic he had to nothing leaving him only in a form that would be suitable for recovery. The only thing was that there would be no recovery. He stepped through the glowing shimmering mirror like tear and ended up dropping to the wet, cold, and hard ground beneath him. 

 

It had begun to rain as his form began to shift leaving the signs of the Guard’s brutality all over his body. He was badly battered, broken bones, and bleeding from multiple places. It was a wonder how he even managed to accomplish the feat of making it to the surface in the shape that he was in. His eyes closed unable to keep them open any longer as he lay there huddled. It was difficult to kill a demon but he waited for death on his own terms as the water droplets fell on his broken body. How pathetic was he right now?   

 

**Present day 201X:**

 

Frisk lived alone in a small one bedroom apartment in the city. The living was fine but she felt so horribly lonely. Day after day she would go to her job only deviating to take care of a chore of some kind. Another late night. Another rainy walk home. Her soft footsteps were enough to slosh some water here and there as she walked. The gas lamp lighting gave off a soft warm glow that reflected in the waters surface making the night seem a little bit warmer. One step after the other and she found herself stopping. It was not just water that ran down the streets. A crismon pool lay at her feet as soulful blue eyes widened in horror. Whatever or whoever it belonged to needed help and fast. She needed to find them.

 

Red huddled there in the rain. As he faded in and out of consciousness, he was aware that he felt cold, terribly cold. A single golden fang kept to this new form and the thick black collar enchanted with runes stood out among the grey cement before vanishing from simple human eyes.  _ Was that a voice? _

 

Frisk turned the corner following a trail only for her eyes to land on a huddled shape in the alleyway. It looked like a big fluffy white cat. She ran to the creature scooping it up in her arms. It broke her heart to see such a sight as she loved animals far too dearly. They were better than people anyway. One of her past roommates had been training as a vet before she dropped out of school and had showed her a few things. All the animal hospitals were closed nearby and she did not have a car. The rain beat down suddenly as she covered the poor thing with her jacket to keep it dry before running to her apartment, unlocking the door, and laying the cat down on the couch. She rummaged through various cabinets finding the things she would need to save the little guy in a frantic haste. 

 

_ Please be alright...please... _

 


End file.
